Black Fire Rain
by The Dark Madness Dragon
Summary: After escaping the hands of The Auditor again, our hero must face a new enemy. The Auditor absorbed Tricky, the Improbability Drive clown, and Tricky now has control of him. With his powers plus The Auditor's, our hero and the other protagonists must get help, even if it means bringing back some old enemies...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: PROLOGUE

Note: Ok, so I stopped the other stories, big deal. I just lost interest in them, so don't give me any flames till chapter two please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Madness Combat. Krinkles and The Swain own their awesome thing.

(This starts off and will go through the series in the eyes of our hero)

*5 years ago*

The sky is red again. Running from agents has been hell ever since they spotted me. I am on the run, just as always, alone, with no one to help me. The Improbability Drive had turned me into a psycho, making me look a lot like Tricky. I wasn't all shaky like him, but I had his abilities. The only people I knew I could trust, left to face The Auditor, but are coming back today.

I have to get to the warehouse now.

I ducked into a side ally away from my enemies, and after letting them pass, I went to a door and opened it. I walked inside and started doing what I was told: look after the place, make sure Deimos's cigarettes were hidden, Sanford's beer was cold in the fridge, and Hank's room was rodent- free. After I finished, I went outside, took a cigarette out of my own pack, and lit it.

Just as I did, my friends came in a car down the drive-way.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked them.

They got out and all I could see was Hank and Sanford.

"...Where's Deimos?" I asked them.

After asking that same question again, Sanford threw Deimos's clothes at me, including his lucky visor. My eyes widened.

"He can't be…"

I was cut off by Deimos jumping out the boot of the car, half-naked.

"Bloody hell guys, you always do that to me!" Deimos shouted, pissed off as hell.

"Here." I simply said as I chucked his clothes back to him. "Come on, I said I would look after the place, and I did."

They followed me as I walked in, looking around.

"It doesn't look any different..." Sanford said plainly.

"Yea, because you told me not to mess with anything, so I didn't. Just kept things clean."

Deimos headed straight for his room along with Hank. They both looked pissed off.

"Hey Sanford, what's up with them? I know Deimos, with the boot thing, but what about Hank?" I questioned.

"...Sit down, this might take a while to explain..." Sanford replied as he walked over the fridge and got out two beers.

I sat down as I waited for him. Sure enough, he came back and handed me one can.

"So it goes a bit like this…"

Prologue done. This was way before the actual story, but the rest of this bit will be revealed soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Red Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own Madness Combat, only Krinkles and The Swain do, and Cheshyre for his music.

*Present Day*

All hell has broken lose. Deimos is dead and Hank (who looks bigger and a lot more dangerous) is facing The Auditor alongside Sanford. The Auditor has grown to Hank's size, and I'm standing there, holding my personalized, unlimited-ammo Styar AUG, while Sanford has a FN Final.

The Auditor started the attack; shooting fiery blasts at Hank and making his face go black from the ashes. Sanford fired at The Auditor, who dodged the bullets, teleported out of the way, appeared behind Sanford, and knocked the gun out of his hands. I shot at The Auditor after that, damaging him unlike Sanford's failed offensive maneuvers. This was only because I used to work for The Higher Powers after I left Hank and the others five years ago, and my gun was infused with The Higher Powers' electrical charge. It was the only thing that could hurt The Auditor.

I was preoccupied in my train of thought until I realized Hank had his arm shot off with The Auditor's MAG-sized OA-23(correct me if I am wrong).

"Hank! Are you ok?" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, just worry about yourself." Hank said as he stood up and sneaked behind The Auditor, who was busy trying to eliminate Sanford. Hank grabbed the halo.

"Ha! Take that Auditor!" he yelled triumphantly.

The Auditor crept away using his special abilities as Hank was shocked severely by Jebus's halo. Hank collapsed to the ground, not expecting the pain, and agents began coming out of the doors. To our surprise, Hank now had a fist as a replacement for the spear-hand The Auditor blasted off of him.

"Hank, you take care of The Auditor! Sanford and I will deal with these guys!" I ordered as I ran past Hank and started shooting every agent I could see. Hank was fighting The Auditor with a sword, while The Auditor had a mean-looking spear, which got jammed into the ground with my help, forcing him to fight with his fists. Not seeming impressed at my stunt, he continued to throw blackish fire at Hank, who evaded it.

The Auditor retreated and picked up his spear, cutting a circle around him in the ground which then rose up into the sky. He then drew out his dark-fire sword, and made two more pillars; buildings appearing behind him.

"Fuck..." I muttered in awe, but there was no time for daydreaming. I used my powers to shock The Auditor from down below, who thought I was using the halo's energy against him.

The pillar then started cracking heavily and released dark energy, which fused into a dead agent's corpse. The 1337 turned fiery black, seemingly possessed and looking much like the two ATP engineers who confronted Sanford and Deimos.

Suddenly, it went straight for Hank. In response, Hank sliced half of the agent's shades off, but caused no visible effect. Hank then stabbed it and ripped its head off. That seemed to do the trick.

Meanwhile, The Auditor teleported himself inside the citadel behind him and created an entrance for us to go through. Sanford looked down the large, gaping hole in the pillar.

"Rock, paper, scissors on who goes down there first!" Sanford yelled. Hank and Sanford began playing around. I chuckled and then jumped down first.

That was so much like what happened five years ago...

*Flashback*

Sanford gave me the other beer and then sat down on the chair beside mine. We opened the two beers simultaneously.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

Sanford gave me a humorous look and started explaining, "Well, we kinda had a rock, paper, scissors competition earlier today. Deimos and I won, but me and Hank chucked Deimos in the trunk and locked it. It was funny at first when he started swearing stuff like 'If you don't let me out, I'm gonna fucking kill you!'. So, since he couldn't live up to that, we left him in there till we got back and...well...you saw what happened then."

He drank some beer, and then looked at the trash bin across the room. Sanford threw his empty can, but missed.

"Fucking hell, you always do stuff like that to him. Anyways, I don't see why I'm not allowed to go out on field missions..." I stated as I threw my own can. It barely missed Sanford's head and went into the bin.

"Because you've see me in the shooting range. I've got the best marks and I can modify weapons using my powers. You know that and no one else does."

Sanford gave me a stern look and frowned, "That's the problem. Your powers, they're unstable. Anything could happen. It's too dangerous." He picked up the empty container he missed and put it in the bin. After doing so, Sanford came back over to me.

I pouted. "You sound like my mother; controlling and never letting me do anything just outside of getting a wound from a shot. God, if The Auditor gained more power, Deimos died, and Hank turned into a monster, what would you do then?"

Sanford gave me a hard look. "Then I'd let you go, but that won't happen. Ever."

I glanced at him with a crazy grin.

"50 bucks says it will"

Sanford smirked.

"How about 100?"

"Deal." I agreed. We shook on it.

*Present Day*

"Hey Sanford, you still owe me that hundred bucks." I laughed, as I jumped down the hole.

Hank looked at Sanford, "What did you do?"

Sanford blushed, "I kinda bet him a hundred bucks that everything that happened wouldn't happen."

Hank face-palmed himself with his non-demonic arm. "You forgot didn't you? He has The Higher Powers' abilities and the Improbability Drive's powers too."

"Yeah, yeah, better go help him. Don't want him to do everything himself." Sanford said, jumping down the hole.

Hank followed him, but was unsure whether or not to trust DJ anymore. He was glad to get out of the cold weather outside with blood staining ice. Blood-red...he was happy to just get away from the damn color suffocating his eyes.

Ok, so our hero's name was revealed and a tip: when DJ goes away from everyone, there is a switch of view.

Next chapter: "True Demon Body Revealed".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: "True Demon Body Revealed"

Disclaimer: I don't own Madness Combat; only Krinkels and The Swain do, and Cheshyre for his music.

By the time Sanford and Hank jumped through the hole, I had taken out most of the guards, only to find lots more coming in at me. Sanford and Hank started taking out some of them as well, however, one agent came up behind Hank and stabbed him with a Bowie Knife (but Hank didn't really notice).

After we killed them all, we devised a plan. I would go straight ahead, while Sanford and Hank went through the door on the right. When the plan was set to go, I couldn't resist asking; "Hank, you do realize you just got stabbed in the shoulder, right?"

Hank glanced at me, "Yeah. This arm may be monstrous, but I can still feel it. Now then, do you have anything constructive to say?"

I gave Hank an 'Oh-My-God,-Chill-Out' look, and then gave him a mind punch. It was something I invented a while back, where you use your mind's force to give someone a MAG Agent-sized punch. Best of all; it's invisible and it has an unlimited range. However, only I can use it.

I looked at Sanford, "Got anything smart to say?"

Sanford lifted up both his hands defensively and shook his head, "Hey, don't DJ. I haven't done anything."

I nodded in satisfaction. "Okay, so let's get moving."

Sanford and I got up first while Hank followed shortly after. He was angry, and tried to use his own electrical powers to attack me, but I parried and shoved his hand into a metal pipe. And you should be able to do the math.

Electrical pulse + metal pipe = …Oh God...let's rewind that…

*REWIND*

Hank tries to punch me, and I parry, but this time into a wooden box.

"There. Now, you don't die." I told him.

"What?" Hank confusedly questioned, "What do you mean now I don't die?"

I sighed and told him he still doesn't know about all of my powers.

"Okay, in another future, instead of parrying your attack into that crate, I parried it into that pipe." I said, pointing to a pipe labeled 'DANGER: HIGHLY EXPLOSIVE'.

Sanford went wide-eyed. "Thank god you turned back time…I would not like to be in that one…"

"No shit Sherlock, you'd be dead too." I pointed out to him.

"We should get moving before The Auditor heals himself." Hank plainly stated before looking at the next door.

"Yeah, sure." I muttered, looking at Hank's direction. Suddenly, I came up with a plan.

"Okay. You two take the door on the side and I'll take the one ahead." I ordered.

Before we could execute the idea, Sanford grabbed my arm. "Hold up, we should stick together. We don't know what twisted things The Auditor has in here."

I snatched my arm back, annoyed. "Let me go! I'm old enough to look after myself, so just let me do what I want!"

"WAIT!" Sanford yelled out, but I had taken off through the door by then.

"Forget it San. He's gone." Hank reasoned, walking through the entrance to the next room. Sanford took one last glance at the closed door, then followed Hank…

*Meanwhile*

I continued walking down the hallway, and came to a highly secured door. I looked at it with some thoughts running through my head.

"Hmmm…18-inch thick titanium door, no problem!" I charged up some Improbability Energy and blasted the door off its hinges. When the dust cleared, I looked inside, only to find a ruby with sign above it that said: 'Keystone Fragment; DO NOT TOUCH!'

I chuckled. "Ha! What can something like that do to me?"

I spoke too soon, because as soon as I touched the ruby, a red beam hit me hard. After the beam stopped, I was changed at that moment, lying unconscious on the ground. My skin was turning into reptile-like scales, and wings shot out of my back, along with a tail (which had a claymore blade on the end). Also I grew dark-red horns out of my head and my wings were jet-black with dark purple membranes. The scales had turned black too, and my eyes had changed from bright blue to another shade of blood-red.

Whatever this "Keystone" was, it had transformed me into something strange…

*One minute later*

"Unnn…What the hell happened?" I muttered, as I glanced over at the ruby which was now the same dark color as my scales. It was as if it was dead…

Noticing that there was a mirror like-object on the wall, I got up after some struggle because my muscles have changed as well. They were now giving me a bulkier look since they had grown so much in such a short amount of time. I looked at myself, eventually widening my eyes with realization. I couldn't believe what I was seeing…I looked like what I drew ages ago…

*Flashback*

Deimos walked into my room.

"Hey. What'cha up to?" He greeted.

"Just drawing something." I replied, turning back to the paper.

He walked over to the desk and saw what the figure I drew. It was a human, but it had dragon's appearance.

"Damn. That's one hell of a mean man. How'd you learn to draw like that?" he asked. I knew I must have impressed the techie.

"Well, when you have time like I do, you learn these things quickly. And I have a lot of free moments, given I never get to go do missions with you guys, so yeah, I'm stuck here with nothing to do. Sanford locks the fridge, Hank hides the T.V. remote and you hide your laptop. You wanted to know, you got your answer, and it's boring around here. Worst of all, I can't even use the firing range since Sanford doesn't trust me enough." I explained with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Oh hell, I feel sorry for you man. I really do, but yeah, I have some secret stuff on there that can't fall into the wrong…"

"You mean like your sexy online friends?" I joked. But I did actually take a look at his laptop when he left it unguarded before, throwing up shortly afterwards at whatever the hell he was looking at..

Deimos blushed, a bit surprised I caught him red-handed. He suddenly began stuttering.

"No! I have no idea what you're talking about! That was my…umm…"

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." I smiled and carried on with my drawing. "Also, you need to keep you cigarettes closer to you." I warned, holding up his pack.

Deimos patted himself down, realizing that I stole his last set of smokes. "Damn you…" he muttered quietly, snatching the pack back. He left.

After making sure the coast was clear, I grinned, pulling out a cigarette Deimos dropped.

"Missed one." I whispered, lighting it. Even though I'm stuck at thirteen, I still can't stop smoking. I guess that's what I get for starting at six...

*Flashback ends*

"Oh yeah…now I remember. Also," I took out a cigarette and was about to light it, but I stopped and thought, 'if I'm half-dragon now, maybe this'll work…' I opened what was my mouth (which was now a maw) and to my surprise, I breathed fire. The cigarette was lit and was going down at an extremely slow rate.

"Oh yeah, now were talking!" I took the sword off the wall with a sign that said: 'USE IN EMERGENCIES ONLY'. It was a Binary Sword, but unlike Jebus's, it was pure black with a red outline (like The Auditor's iron sword), with blood-red metal instead.

"Now let's get busy!" I shouted as I ran out the door and went through another one. I dashed through the bars Hank had torn down and went through the next door; following the trail of bodies to the next room.

When I burst in, I evaded Hank's flying body (which was rammed into a wall) by mere inches. I unsheathed my sword and cut the MAG Agent V4 in half; watching it fall into two large pieces.

Hank got out of the wall, but unfortunately for me, he was a bit blinded by pain.

"Sanford, don't fall for his trick! It's Christoff in disguise! Kill him!" Hank yelled, as he tried to hit me with an electrical punch, but I dodged it.

"Sorry Hank." I apologized in advance before I hit him on his neck with the hilt of my Binary Sword. Sanford, however, still didn't recognize me as he tried to spray me down with bullets.

I deflected the shots, but by then, I've had enough.

"Stop!" I yelled at the two combatants.

They looked at each other, but ignoring my order, Sanford then shot at me again. Once more, I blocked the speeding projectiles from making contact with my body.

"Ahh! For Christ's sake Sanford, you never listen! First, you tell me not to do anything like this, and now you're trying to kill me? Some friend you are! Screw you; I'm going after The Auditor!"

I then turned to the large mountain of flesh well-known as Hank J. Wimbleton. "Hank, you coming?"

Hank wore a stunned look from my proposition. It seemed he still didn't know who I was, but nevertheless, he wanted The Auditor's head as much as I did, so he nodded while I opened the gate.

Hank walked in and grabbed the GOL3M sized M249 machine gun, walked back out, and joined me into the elevator while Sanford looked for another way to the roof. I pressed the button, which made us rise up to the next floor above us.

After reaching the top, Hank started shooting all the agents in our way and even tore a giant hole in another MAG Agent V4. The Auditor stood at the top of the tower and teleported to where we were. Unfortunately, Hank was caught off guard and took some blows from the bastard.

Sanford appeared from the side of the rooftop. He had climbed up the ladder attached to the building and saw what was happening. However, The Auditor was at his limit by now after taking so many electrical blows to the head. In desperation to recharge his diminishing health, he was absorbing all the bodies within a ten-mile radius, but made one fatal mistake he would regret. While taking all the bodies in, he didn't realize that he had absorbed the one person who had practically made Hank's life a living nightmare:

Tricky the Clown.

The Auditor began to shake uncontrollably as Tricky's conscious was taking over.

I knew what was coming next.

"HANK! Get Sanford down and away from here! We need to retreat!" I hollered as I took off flying. Flying wasn't so bad once you got the hang of it, and it was fairly easy for me to master.

I grabbed Deimos's body so we could bring him back somehow if we saw the chance to. I had to grab his head as well, since it was a bit disconnected from the rest of his body, thanks to that goddamn Audit-ATP engineer The Auditor used against him.

We got in the Sedan and drove off.

"Well, we're officially fucked. By the way, if you're wondering who I am, it's me: DJ. I've changed my appearance somehow and look like Hank. Sanford, well, you almost shot me, even though I'm probably bulletproof. I'll prove it back at the warehouse's shooting range if you'd like." I explained.

Hank just sat there, hardly believing what I just told the two of them, while Sanford looked over at Deimos's corpse. He looked like he was about to cry, and when he did, I looked back to comfort him.

"Hey, he'll be fine. He's in a better place now."

Sanford's facial expression turned from sorrow to anger at my statement. He was about to leap onto me when Hank stopped him.

"Not now. My life is at risk if you do that." Hank only needed to say to calm Sanford down. He took out the last cigarette in Deimos's pack and lit it with my fire-breathing ability. Hank was about to comment about it, until I stopped him before even one word could escape his mouth.

"Hank, don't you DARE start! I'm this close to losing it! If you say anything, and I mean ANYTHING, we're all dead. Got it!?"

That was the first time I had ever yelled at Hank angrily. I felt a fiery feeling building inside of me, ready to burst. Hank went silent after my shouting.

I sighed heavily.

'What the hell am I going to do with these guys? In fact, what the hell am I going to do with myself? I don't know…things like this tend to happen a lot now…stupid Improbability Drive…'

A/N: Okay, that was the longest chapter yet, and I would like to thank Spirit9871 for editing the chapters of my story. Thanks man; it helps a lot. Also, check out his story on Madness Combat called: "Hank's Legacy". You can find it under my favorite stories' list.

Reviewers' Credits:

J. Hellscythe: Thanks man! I will keep providing the Madness!

Spirit9871: Thanks! You've made this story a hell of a lot better, and yeah, your story is amazing too, so keep it coming bro.

Sacrom574: Yeah, I got help for that, but you got what you wanted in the end. I read the two new chapters on your Madness Combat Fanfiction: "Madness Combat: Second Nature". Nice work on your story as well.

Next time:

Chapter 4: Second Coming Demon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Second Coming Demon

Okay, before I start this chapter, I have to say, this is going to hurt me a lot inside, but hey, on with the disclaimer.

A/N: Sorry for the EXTREME delay, my computer is broken, and I' uploading this from a school computer, so, yea, sorry, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not or ever will own Madness Combat, however, I do own my own characters, so if you wish to use them, present or past forms, ask me first. Now on with the story.

We had just arrived back. Hank got out of the sedan first, given he had the key, then I followed. However, Sanford was still mad after what I said. Sure enough, he leaped onto me and dragged me to the ground.

"Deimos won't be in a better place you asshole! He'll be in Hell with all those motherfuckers we killed!"

Sanford tried to punch me, but I anticipated this and flipped over so I could be on top of him.

"Sanford, two things: One; this isn't the best time to be doing this, and two; would he be better off here, or in a place where suffering and pain happens every day. Plus, he can kill whoever he wants to now, forever." I reasoned.

Sanford stood up. Though he wasn't fully happy with my answer, he calmed himself down. "What are we going to now then, smartass?" Sanford asked with malice implicitly hidden in his voice.

I thought and thought until my head hurt.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe…" was all that came out of my smart mouth.

"Thought so. DJ, you're an immature brat who can't even think about what he's going to do. I knew we should have left you on the street; you're just a kid! A lousy, good-for-nothing, kid!" Sanford yelled in my face.

Though I was normally calm-minded about Sanford's ranting, there was one sentence in particular that really got to me and didn't stop echoing in my head.

"You're…just…a…kid…!"

I snapped, like a piece of thin, long wood.

"You know what Sanford? At least I'm strong enough to talk back to people who could kill me and challenge them even when I'm at my worst, including you. And you know what else? I'M DONE! You can go screw yourself and get rid of Tricky on your own, because I'm done you ungrateful son of a bitch!"

Before Sanford could say anything back, I ran off into the distance while Hank watched.

Sanford just stood there; anger etched clearly on his face, but it was soon replaced with regret. I heard him call out to me, but like I said, I was done.

When Sanford saw I kept running and it was no use to change my mind, he shook his head and started walking inside. However, Hank stopped him by putting his right arm (which had now returned to a state of normality but still kept the electrical powers he had gained) across the doorway. He then gave

Sanford one of his piercing glares and took off the goggles covering his face, which made his stare even worse.

"You've got to be kidding me Sanford. You're a moron; you know that? You just let the world's most dangerous 13 year old go out on the streets of Nevada. Great job Sanford you really fucked it up this time!" Hank yelled at him disapprovingly.

Sanford shot back a glare, "Hey! Didn't you hear what he said about Deimos!?"

Hank took his hand off the doorway and picked up Sanford by the collar of his shirt; something Hank had never done to Sanford before in his life.

"Yeah, I heard, but unlike you I was smart enough to agree with him. He's right; Deimos is in a better place now, but since you fucked up, I have to go find DJ before shit goes down!"

Hank let go of Sanford. He stumbled as he hit the ground while Hank ran after DJ.

(Meanwhile, somewhere in Nevada).

I stopped dead in my tracks. I had just run into someone I truly despised for making my life worse than it already could've been.

The teenager who blocked me grinned.

"Well lookie here boys: it's another member of the Nevadan Freak Show. Let's give him a gift; one he will NEVER forget."

I cringed at the voice. It was the old bully, Jason, and his crew.

In fear, I ran again. Unfortunately for me, I hit a dead end at the end of the wall since I was trapped in an alleyway.

I was forced to fight back, but what Sanford said replayed in my mind.

"You're just a kid…"

The echo was back and it kept ringing inside my head. I couldn't concentrate by how much it disturbed me. As soon as I looked up, Jason was right in front of me, and gave me an uppercut that knocked me to the ground.

Sanford's other words crept in.

"You're a lousy…"

Jason and his gang started kicking me while I was down on the ground.

"…Good for nothing…"

I was feeling pain like no other then.

"KID…"

Jason pulled out a bowie knife and thrust it into me, leaving a deep wound. It was the one area where the scales hadn't appeared yet; the left side of my gut.

His and him gang turned to leave, satisfied with what they've done, but something I said to Sanford came back into my head.

"At least I'm strong enough to talk back to those who could kill me…"

I warily got up.

"HEY!" I yelled at them.

"…And challenge them when I'm at my worst…"

I took out the knife that was still stuck inside of my body and raised it for assault.

"You're not done here!"

Dropping the knife; I summoned a Glock 20.

"Come and get some!"

Jason ran at me, but he made four visible mistakes.

Mistake one: he was angry.

Mistake two: he had no protection.

Mistake three: he wore glasses.

Mistake four: he took fighting lessons from a bum under a bridge.

Jason was running full speed now. I had the Glock in hand, but I thought it over, dropped it, and activated bullet-time. Time began slowing down to a halt as I was given more time to react.

I figured it out. Jason was two meters away, and given his fighting style, he fights and protects the high areas of his body, so low attacks will bring him down.

I took a deep breath.

Okay.

I unfroze time and kicked him in the groin. He was stunned, but he didn't fall or show any pain. I saw him pick up the bowie knife, and threw it at me. Sure enough, it did hit me, but then shattered like glass.

"What the-!? How is that even possible!?" Jason yelled out loud.

I grinned, cracking my knuckles. "You're blind Jason. Don't you see the new upgrades I've gotten? And I've definitely saved more for you than just this. So I suggest you get the fuck outta here before I kick all your Asses into next YEAR!"

When Jason and his crew realized I wasn't playing with them, they turned around and began running. I could have sworn Jason pissed himself, but that could've been just my thoughts.

Suddenly, I heard someone else approach me. I quickly picked up the Glock I dropped earlier.

"Who's there? Come out; I'm not afraid of you!"

There was another sound; like the wheels of a car screeching to a halt. A man walked out so the lower half of his body was visible.

"Didn't take long, did it? You got yourself into trouble and you only left the warehouse three minutes ago." the man said.

I gripped the Glock a bit tighter. "Who are you?"

"Well, some might say I'm holy, while others might say I belong in Hell. But one thing I make clear is-"

The man walked out of the shadows,

"-Either way, I'm deadly."

The man was wearing a white trench coat, a chest plate, and was covered in stitches. If you haven't realized by now who he is, then you need to refresh your memory.

"Jebus…" I said in shock. I thought he had blown up!

Jebus raised his hand to silence me. "Please, call me Christoff."

I lowered my Glock a bit thanks to this unexpected arrival. "I guess you're here to kill me? Because it's going to be ha…AHHH!"

The pain was coming back in the stab wound.

"You need some help?" Christoff offered.

"Well, I can't go to hospital, and I'm pretty sure if we went to the warehouse, things would go downhill fast. So is there anywhere else I could go?" I asked while applying pressure to the wound.

"My place. After I quit, I got a house in the one county that is so far away, even the A.A.H.W. have forgotten about their bases there:" Jebus explained.

When he said the location, I couldn't believe my ears.

"New Zealand." His voice changed to a lighter, friendlier one as he stated it.

I stumbled backwards. I couldn't believe what I just heard. He was going to take me back to my home country; my home country that holds so many of my bad memories.

I just wanted to die.

"NO! I'll never go back to that Hellhole I used to call home! I made myself a promise that I would never go back! Neve… AHHH!"

The pain from the stab wound was growing fast, and it was getting worse by the second.

Christoff chucked me some bandages, "Put these on. They will stop the bleeding and heal the wound quicker. It's some of the stuff that The Higher Powers gave me after they closed down for retirement. Also. It has some Kevlar in it so the wound will be protected from being opened again from most outside sources."

I put the bandages on. They stopped the bleeding, closed up the wound, and stopped the pain. "Okay, so that's taken care of. What now?"

I looked him in the face then looked behind him.

Hank was at the end of the alleyway, looking everywhere frantically.

Christoff smiled, "Well, is there anything you want to get from the warehouse first?"

I thought for a moment, then decided. "Yes, I have one thing. It's just a small photo of the guys and me together as friends. Mind if we can go get it?"

Christoff nodded, "Yes, I think it would be best if you have at least one good memory on you."

He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. Soon, we began glowing white, and evaporated into thin-air.

Hank turned to see this just as he realized where I was. He ran over, but it was too late.

When I was able to have a clear view of what was around me, I realized that we had teleported to the warehouse. I walked over to the front door; seeing it was unlocked because Hank forgot to lock it when he dashed outside.

Sure enough, I find Sanford lying on the couch.

Sanford looked at me; shock quickly flickering through his eyes and vanishing just as fast.

"So you finally came back huh? You know, I'm not taking back what I said."

I just walked to my room, got the photo, and a few other things.

Then, I walked back out. I had Deimos's clothes in a bag and his headphones in there too, along with a photo.

"And where do you think you're going with Deimos's shit!? Put it down before I make you!"

I stopped and looked at him; my once blue eyes that turned red glared at him. Before he could do anything else, I went outside.

Hank had just turned the corner, to see me and Christoff standing next to each other.

"DJ, what are you doing with him?" Hank asked before leaning against the ally wall.

"Christoff is taking me back to New Zealand so I can get at least a week away from here. Plus, look over there; the new Tricky has already started shit here, and I don't want be involved anymore. Sanford doesn't give me respect, yet he demands it, so if you want to blame someone for making me want to run away and leave, blame him. Christoff, could we just go now?"

Christoff nodded, but walked up to Hank first, "Hank, you of all people should know this madness gets to you. He just needs a few days off. You can come and get him whenever you want, but I am taking him to New Zealand now. But no one in the world, except you, DJ, the Higher Powers, and I know about it, so please, keep up the act to Sanford that I kidnapped him and took him to my base in New Zealand, ok?"

Hank frowned, "I don't like it, but it's for the best. I'll keep the act up, plus I suppose this could smack some sense into Sanford." As he lifted his frown, he put his goggles back on.

Christoff walked back to me, "Okay. Well, see ya 'round."

We both flashed white. I had already gotten out my Bluetooth headphones and started playing music. It was Linkin Park: The Catalyst.

Before the song could even end, we were already here.

I looked at Christoff with disbelief, "Christoff, this is…"

"Your old place, I know. It's the best place for us as of now though, with large rooms, free electricity, beer cellars; you name it. Just be careful about the ghosts of the recent murders here; they could-"

"Wait, WHAT!? Who was murdered here?" I interrupted. But I had my ideas.

"Your family. They just returned back and were celebrating. Then, some guy just came in and shot them all down with an M60. No trace of any person getting inside or getting out at all; every exit was locked from the inside, the vents were checked for finger prints, the area was kept under watch for a year, but there was still no sign of anyone who would come near the house. Everyone the cops asked, they said the house had never been brought, and no one ever moved in or came down here, because the rent was too damn high. Even your uncle said that your family is still in Wellington for the holidays, so yeah. I think the A.A.H.W has a hand in this, but why kill your family if you're not here?" Christoff reasoned.

I broke the lock on the door with my tail blade. Opening the door, there was nothing; as if the house was never touched since it was built. It even had the new house smell in it, but one thing was really off:

There was an iron slab on the ground; a lot like Tricky's one. It even had all the stab and gunshot holes in the right place, but it was purple instead of its normal black/grey.

I left it on the ground, and sat down.

"Great fucking lord…they really are gone." I murmured as I looked at the mask in front of me. It now had a picture of my family on it. They all looked so happy, but I lit the photograph on fire. I wanted it gone. All of those goddamn memories gone.

Christoff walked up behind me.

"Go upstairs to your old room. It's bigger now with certain things you might like."

Following his orders, I stood up and walked up the stairs; still hoping this was all a dream.

But any fool knew it was all too real.

*SOMEWHERE IN NEVADA*

"Hank he took all of Deimos's stuff! How can you not be angry!?" Sanford shouted.

"Because I'm more focused on the fact that Christoff just kidnapped DJ, and YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK!"

Hank was angry again; not good.

Sanford sat down on the couch. He looked away. "Good riddance; we didn't need him anyways. He was dragging us down…"

All of the sudden, Hank snapped. He picked up Sanford by the collar of his shirt and held him up to his face.

"He, was my best friend in the Agency before you and Deimos came along! We were in the Anti-A.H.H.W together in the same squad! We were the only ones who understood each other! And you're saying he doesn't matter!?"

Hank dropped Sanford back on the couch, "Then you can get fucked for all I care. I'm sure that Deimos wouldn't have done the same thing you're doing right now he was still alive."

Hank stormed off to his room; leaving Sanford on the couch, dumbfounded.

*ELSEWHERE IN NEVADA*

An agent walked up to a black figure. "Sir, we have found the Secret Drive; the fourth one. Shall we bring it to you?"

Although he kept his composure, the agent was genuinely scared. He would rather be anywhere on the planet right now; just not in front of this person.

The black figure turned around. He was black with red lines around the flames that emanated from his body.

It was Tricky; this time much stronger than before.

"Yes. I need that Drive to destroy Nevada and take over the world." Tricky responded.

The agent gulped loudly. "But sir, I'm afraid it's not in Nevada, or even America. One part is here; the one we have retrieved from a family in New Zealand. Remember the agent was sent out for it? He retrieved the part and wiped everyone's memory, so no one knew he was there. The final part is missing however. Originally, it was in Australia, but it's gone, as if it just…disappeared!"

All of the sudden, the agent found himself a foot in the air, with Tricky clenching his throat as he gasped for air.

"IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, THEN FIND IT!"

Tricky dropped the agent to the ground, who was still gasping and holding his throat.

"Y-yes, sir." he stuttered; leaving the room in a hurry.

Tricky turned back to a nearby window and shut his eyes.

Ok, wow, 3,196 words! A new record for me! Anyways, again, I would like to thank Spirit9871 for editing this and the other chapters.

Okay, on to the credits.

Reviewers' Credits:

No reviews? Come on, I try my hardest. :(

Oh well, better luck next time I guess. Anyways, I still thank anyone who is following the story's chapters. Best of luck to you all!

~The Dark Madness Dragon


End file.
